Lost Courage
by Dragi
Summary: when the darkness join forces, and the light fight between its self, enemy from the past will try and destory the heros of the present but who will win. 0204. takouji, daiken, taito discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Lost courage

Chapter 1.

By dragi

4 people looked at each other in the dark room. The one with blond long hair started to talk.

"You all know that I have fought their children. And the plan is to get the ancient power of their children too power our self up to be unstoppably." The one with long blond hair said while looking at his group.

The one with short blond hair then started to talk.

"Only one thing shall be clear and that is we will keep the child of the digidestined of light alive. I want to use that child against her as revenge."

"Don't worry you will. And I want that child alive as well. After our last meeting I was not able to capture them and use them as my servant but now I will." The one with long blond hair said and laughs evilly.

Then the man with also long blond hair but with orange at the tips started to talk.

"That is fine. I know my boyfriend wants revenge but I think we should make the kid thinks we are his family. If he thinks that way, He will belong to us for ever and then you don't have to be bothered in case he tries escape from us." He said with a little smirk.

"I think you are right there. And now that we got these gangsters that work for us. We should be able to find a lot of info about our enemies." The one with long blond hair said.

Then the last person started to talk.

"The portal will soon be open. Now have you reviewed your solders? And when I asked I mean all 5 of them." He said in an evil tone. He had silver hair.

"Yes all of them are revived and can't wait to get their revenge." The person with long blond hair said and smirked at the thought of going to the human world.

Takuya was sleeping peaceful on his bed. His mother didn't want to wake him up after the high fever he had before he went to bed. So she let him stay home from school today.

She went to the door when she heard someone was outside. When she opens the door she saw it was Kouji.

"Hi Kouji, Takuya staying home today. He got a high fever last night so I want him to be home so he won't get sicker." said Takuya's mother.

"Okay. Well tell him to get better soon." Kouji said and left the house and on his way too school.

"I will you don't need to worry." She said and closed the door.

"I hope Takuya will get better soon. It's not good for him to be sick so much." She told herself.

In Takuya's room

Takuya had woken up a few minutes ago. He was lying on his bed thinking of his past when his family was together.

Flashback 

Takuya's father was beating Takuya in his room. Takuya had said it was his money when Shinya had taken his money of his room. And since his mother was at work. And his father hated Takuya and loved Shinya. He beaten Takuya when ever he could or if Takuya said something about Shinya took from him.

Shinya got everything he wanted. If he asked for something their father would buy it for him. But if Takuya asked for something. Just one little thing that almost meant nothing. He said no. he had almost no clothes. His mother was working most of the time so it was their fathers job to get them food, too school and get them clothes. So Takuya sometimes stole food from the kitchen and if his father found out. He come and beat Takuya until he pasted out. He had almost nothing of clothes. The only clothes he had was the clothes he got from Christmas and birthdays or if his mother had brought some present for him and Shinya. And his father where treating him if he ever told his mother about how his life really was.

Right now his father was yelling at him for taking the money from Shinya. It was his money. He had spared them. And he got it on his birthday last year. But that did not change it that Shinya could take everything that was his. Takuya was near to past out when he heard the door open and heard a gasp after that he was gone.

It had been Takuya's mother who had gone into Takuya's room and seen her lover beat up her oldest son. After that she broke up. And the reason was because she did not want to abounded Takuya for how her lover was. She knew her brother would have abounded her if she did it too. His uncle had come almost everyday after his mother found out. He had helped Takuya to get on his feet's and been watching him a month before his mother changed job.

End of flashback 

And now he was sick again. After all the beating he have gotten for 9 years he had gotten weak and got sick fast. Well he got fevers fast. But they didn't know where he got it from. His uncle was helping his mother with being able to take care of him. His uncle was gay. He was together with another man who was a superstar. Every girl wanted too meet him. He was sometimes here with his uncle. Since Takuya told them he had nothing against someone who was gays and his mother had nothing against it either. His uncle came here every weekend.

Takuya looked out the window. The sun was shining and he had to be lying here in bed. He heard the door open and turned around too see his mother coming in with some food.

"Here Takuya. I have taken day off from work today but I have promise to be going on a meeting with some old friends tonight. I hope that is okay with you." She asked while putting down the food.

"It's fine mother. I am soon going to be 11 years old. I will be able to take care of myself while you are there. And if I get trouble I call you." Takuya said with a smile.

"I know you will." She said and gave him a hug.

Few hours later

Takuya and his mother where sitting together around the table eating dinner.

"So mom when are you going to your meeting?" Takuya asked.

"I am going in 2 hours. So I will be here to I must go." She said with a smile.

"Why did you have to take the day off just because I was sick?" Takuya asked. He didn't like that his mother took days off just because he was sick.

"Takuya I do not want to leave you alone when you are sick. You remember what the doctor said. You could get bad memories from your past. I know really well you are still scared of him. And I don't want to come home and find you scared and hiding or crying." She said in a caring tone.

"But I just feel like I am a burden." Takuya said as he feel his tears falling down his cheek.

His mother went from her chair and walked over to Takuya and took him in a hug. She said calm words to get Takuya on other thoughts. After a little bit he fall asleep in her arms. His fever was still a bit high. Her mother would come here when she left to watch Takuya in case his fever got too bad and saw false sight of his father.

She lifted Takuya more up in her arms and took him too his room. She laid him down on his bed and walked out. To let him sleep with nothing to wake him up.

When she got down she saw her mother had come.

"Is he alright Kari?" She asked him.

"He still have troubles. I hope he gets over it soon. I don't think I can hold out with this any more mom." Kari told her mother. Her mother smiled too her.

"Kari you have to stay strong for Takuya. He really needs it now. And Tai will come tomorrow and help you. We are here for you Kari. You don't have to be worry about doing this yourself. I know Takuya will get over with this soon." She said with a warm smile.

"But mother. I know it is just 2 weeks Takuya got out of the hospital and that I divorce with Yosh. I am just scared that Takuya will never get the perfect life he wanted. He has been beaten and been staved for 9 years. And he has almost not have any clothes and been treating bad. I feel it is my fault that Takuya has had a life like this." She said and looked down.

"Kari it's not your fault. It's Yosh fault. And he made Takuya too scared to tell you , Tai and me anything. He was too scared. And I know one thing now. Takuya will have a much better life." She said and Smiled.

Kari nodded and looked at her clock.

"Well it look's like I need to go. Just one thing. Takuya is sleeping in his room and his medicine is in my room on the night table. Bye" Kari said and gave her mother a hug and took the bag near the door.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is chapter 2 I hope its good I still need some work at writing joined fics but am going to try

Bgato: don't worry you got me to help

Tak: thanks

Chapter 2

Kari was on her way to the meeting with her friends it had been so long since she had seen all of them together like this, if fact she cant ever remember last time it happened but she did remember she was a lot happier then she was now, 'you think you know some one and then something comes up to make you change your mind I should have been more open minded cause its not like it's the first time this sort of thing happen' Kari thought as she continued to walk to where she was going to meet the group

It was very rare that they had all gotten together for a meeting since they had spread out so much, some had ever got to different country's but every one had come together just for this meeting, which is the only reason for why she was going if it had been any thing less then a full group meeting she would have stayed home with her son. the group hadn't changed much since they were younger, but as the saying goes look can be deseavting

" Kari over here" called a women with long purple hair tied back in a ponytail who was sitting next to a tall man with short blonde hair

" Yea Kari hurry up" he called

" Those contact look really good on you" said Kari as she sat down next to the women with long purple hair

" Well you know how I used to hate my glasses when I was younger" replied the purple haired girl

" So TK how's the newest book going" Kari asked the blonde hair man who was sitting the other side of the women

" It's going fine Kari," said TK

" We just glad you came Kari" said the women with purple hair

" I wouldn't have missed this for the world Yolei" said Kari

" But we would have understood if you didn't want to come with takuya being sick and all" said Joe

" Well we haven't been altogether for a long time I couldn't just not turn up special as some of you came so far" said Kari softly

" Hey we could have waited" said Mimi

" No hes not so bad just a slight fever my mother looking after him" said Kari

" Yea hes not as bad as some of the cases we'll seen" said Davis as he put an arm around Ken

" Some times its upsetting to see what people do to each other" said Ken, Davis and Ken were now in the police after being digidestined and saving digimon so much it was the only thing Davis was good at so saving people instead seemed like a good chose

" And I thought the reason takuya always ate so much when we went out was because he was related to you" said Matt as he neaged Tai

" Hey I resent that, any way we didn't call this meeting to talk about how much of a scumbag Kari's ex-husband was, so I know pronotice the 25th annual meeting of the digidestined to order" said Tai so what formally

" Tai do you have to say that every time" asked Sora

" Hey what's wrong with staying in touch with your inner child" asked Tai defenaflly

" Tai you don't need to be in touch with your inner child you are your inner child, what you need to be in touch with is your outer adult" said Matt

" Why is the whole world agent me" asked Tai

" The world isn't agent you we just think that now you're an adult that maybe you should act just a bit more mature," said Joe

" What! Since when, digidestined meeting have never been about being mature or being an adult, they're about just being us" said Tai

" Ok what ever I give, you can act any way you want I give in" said Sora

" Any way now that takuya doesn't have a farther he needs a male role model to look up to" said Tai smiling

" After seeing the way the last guy who had you as his role model acted, I don't think your right for the job," said Kari carefully

" Hey cheap shot" complained Davis

" Don't let her get to you Davis I think you turned out really well" said Ken softly as he ran his finger thought Davis hair to calm him down

" Any way he already act enough like you for my liking ever since after his bother birthday hes been acting a lot like you and those goggles now seem to be permanently glued to his head, he ever sleeps in them the only time hes not wearing them is when I take them off him at night" said Kari

" Oh come on Kari lighten up a bit, so what if he acts like me its not like hes in any danger or any thing" said Tai

" Its nice to know that people who aren't digidestined can wear goggles" said Davis now smiling

" I wont go there if I were you kouji has some pretty weird clothes habits as well," replied Kari

" Here we go again" TK whispered to Yolei

" Yea there seem to find any thing to fight over this time its there children's clothing and its either going to brake out in to a full out fist fight with Davis being able to pin Kari from all his training or we have to change the subject fast" Yolei whispered back

" Its not just them, Zoë acts weird when it comes to her clothes as well a few weeks ago she went out can't remember why at the moment, in a very lovely outfit mostly in purple but with a blue and white t-shirt and then she can back and wont part with her hat at all, she wears it all the time enough if it doesn't go with the rest of what she's wearing, at least it goes with her blonde hair, she gets that from you TK" said Yolei as she smiled at her husband

" I saw kouji again this morning, he came by to walk with takuya to school but I had to send him away cause takuya wasn't going to school today, I often wondered how there became friends" said Kari thoughtfully

" I same times wonder how they became friends they seem so different but I didn't want to ask I was just happy that kouji had finally made some friends" said Ken softly

" Come on Ken you know getting depressed doesn't get you any where" said Davis just as softly as he pull Ken close to him

" But Ken's right kouji really does seem to be different a few weeks ago he wouldn't even give me the time of day I think he used to see me as trying to take over the place of a mother he didn't even remember, like I was trying to make his life misable, but then he came back one day and he was all smiles and happiness, he seems so much happier ever since he meet takuya I got quite a shock when I found out it was him, kouji always talked about hes new friend about how there get on so well and how much fun there have, and then when he came over, it really was very shocking he couldn't stand me but yet was getting on really well with some one who had a similar personally as me, weird world we live in isn't it" said Davis in an almost serious tone

" I stopped thinking about how weird the world was when it turned out that one of my best friends was a talking bird" said Sora

" Some times I wonder if there keeping some thing from us, I understand the other there all roughly the same ages and probably go to the same school or ones near by but Tommy is so much younger then all their other I really can't see how there became friends, he said that takuya saved him from some bullies and other people who wanted to hurt him never did understand that last bit" said Joe as he push his glasses back up

" But in all fairness we are keeping some thing from them as well" said Izzy

" But even if there had some connation to the digiworld why wouldn't there have told us about it, there know that we know about it so why not tell us" asked Joe

" Probably for same reason as why we didn't tell our parents even after there knew about the digiworld," answered Tai

" Because if their knew what we were doing there would get worried and very over protective, and it feel like if there knew every thing it would take away the specialness of the digiworld, it was nice to know that only we knew about the digiworld and if every one else knew then it would be as special" said Kari adding in her own thoughts

(Unknown location)

" So how are we going to go about this we have to plan it other wise their no point doing it" asked the first figure look at the other in the group

" Yes planning is a must for this but also he have to remember that united there strong but divided there weak" said the second figure

" We must attack them when they're acting just like children when where with some one they trust that is when there are at their weakest" said the third figure

" But how are their weak when there with some one their trust" asked the last figure in the group

" Because when there with some one they trust there guard is down" answered the third figure

" But how does that help us" asked the first figure

" It helps us because we'll be the ones that they trust" said the third figure

TBC by Dragi

Tak: well that's the last of this chapter I hope ever one enjoyed it

Bgato: another chapter done your getting really good at finding places to stop, and am getting good as a muse

Tak: The only thing your getting good at is hogging my bed when am trying to sleep

Bgato: well I think am doing to world a favour by not letting you dream it's scary what's goes on in your mind

Tak: what ever, well chapter 3 will be written by dragi


	3. Chapter 3

_Dragi:_ I wrote this on one day and one hour the other day. Not bad to be me.

_Sasuke:_ together u didn't even use 12 hours of one day. But you are writing faster then that. You only are slow at UPDATING YOUR STORIES.

_Dragi_: well at least I finally bothered to update this fic. Should you not be happy with that.

_Sasuke:_ what about your other stories?

_Dragi:_ I update this since this is a story I am writing with a friend and I see for another day where I get to update my other stories. I know I have them finish but get them up is one hard thing.

_Black Strabimon:_ dragi you should really update more instead of writing more.

_Dragi:_ can't for it that I like to write. I even have started new stories --

_Edward_: well on with the story

_**Lost Courage**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**By Dragi**_

In a dark room that is who knows

"Now you listen. You name will be Elton in the human form or you ruin our plan."

I know I know. I go to every teacher. Hypnoses them and get myself into the school as a teacher."

"Good now get going. You have some hours on you." The one with blond hair said.

"I will I will." The long haired with Orange and grey hair at the end said as he walked out of the room.

"Can't wait to get my hands on you when we have you." The blond man said to no one.

It has been a week ago since the digidestine's meet together afternoon. Takuya was getting ready for school. It was his last school day before the weekend started. His uncle Tai would come and pick him up after School with his boyfriend.

When Takuya got out of the door he saw Kouji waiting for him outside his garden.

"Hi Kouji" Takuya said as he walked toward his friend.

"Hi Takuya." Kouji said to his friend and secret crush as he walked toward him.

When Takuya was near Kouji, Kouichi come running toward them

"Hey wait for me." Kouichi yelled as he runs as fast he could.

"Hurry up Kouichi, we need to get to school before it begins." Kouji shouted to his brother.

When Kouichi reached them he had to take some big breaths before they could walk toward the school.

"You guys walks fast." Kouichi said.

"Well you walk slow bro so you have to go faster." Kouji told his brother.

While Kouji and Kouichi were fighting Takuya were thinking about how his day would be at school. His mother had told him to call her at once if he felt his fever was getting up. He was the only one in class that was allowed to have his phone on and with sound. No one knew why since this was something between his teachers and his mother.

When they was near their school they heard their school bells so they started running for their class rooms.

Takuya had to run in an different direction then Kouji and Kouichi since they where one year older then him.

'I can't be late for my class. I have been enough gone for these days to come late for class.' Takuya thought ass he was running to his class room.

Takuya reached his classroom just in time. Kouji and Kouichi did just the same.

In Kouji and Kouichi's class room

Kouji, Kouichi and Junpei where sitting on the seats in the back of their class room. They where 18 pupils in their class. Kouji knew many girls was talking about him. Since he just got popular after starting this school. Many girls have asked him out but he told them no, but they still tried. Izumi was the only one who has not tried but she knew his crush on Takuya and she is together with his twin brother Kouichi.

Kouji was looking toward the blackboard. He hated his English classes. His English Teacher cold only few words of English. He didn't even understand how he got this job. He should be an math teacher not a English teacher when he can't English.

The teacher have written the English words wrong again for the 109 time.

"You have written the English words wrong again Mr. Tvang." Kouji said high in the class room and the whole class started to laughs when they saw it.

Mr. Tvang got mad at Kouji as he always do when Kouji shout out in class where he writes wrong.

"Kouji if u do something like that again I need to call your parents in for a talk." Mr. Tvang told Kouji angry.

"Of course Mr. Tvang." Kouji Said in a boring tone. 'You always threaten me with that' Kouji thought in his head as he heard Kouichi and Junpei laugh.

"Kouji you should try and not get our teacher so mad or you get into trouble with our father again." Kouichi told Kouji.

"I know but it annoying me that he can't English and is an English teacher." Kouji told his brother back.

"So Kouji how goes your love life? Found anyone yet?" Junpei asked Kouji.

"No I have not." Kouji said fast.

"Yes he has but don't want anyone to know since he is too scared to ask her out." Kouichi said and to Kouji's wish it didn't go up since everyone had heard that.

Kouji glared at his brother and Kouichi could understand the hint. Kouji so wanted to kill him now.

"Who is the girl you are in love with Kouji?" One girl in class asked. Since their teacher had walked out from the class room after Kouji's talk.

"Not telling" Kouji told the girls.

"come on Kouji you can tell us. It will be easier to get to the one you love with our help." Another girl in his class said.

"I said no." Kouji said angry. He was not going to tell anyone who he loved.

"But Kouji we can help you to get the one you love." Another girl in his class said.

"Don't you girls understand what a no means." Kouji was starting to get angry. While Kouichi and Junpei laughed.

In Takuya's class room

Takuya was looking out the window. Not interested in their new music teacher. The others loved him even Izumi. But it was something about him Takuya could not place. But even so. He didn't like the feeling of it.

When it was finally lunch. Takuya just leaved his things in the class room since he was going to be there and have the same class after lunch.

When Takuya was on his way out the new Teacher Mr. Monark called him.

"Takuya please wait in the class room to everyone have left." Mr. Monark told him.

Takuya just nodded. 'what have I done wrong now' Takuya asked himself in the head.

When everyone had walked out. Mr. Monark walked to him.

"Takuya you have been a bit quiet in the class. Is something wrong?" He asked him.

"No nothing is wrong. Just not feeling so well that is all." Takuya told his teacher.

"Are you sure? Well if it is something just tell me okay." Mr. Monark told him.

"Yea I sure will but I have to go and meet my friends now. Bye." Takuya said and run out the door to meet his friends in the cafeteria.

Mr. Monark walked over to Takuya's desk and looked at his stuff and what he had writing.

In the cafeteria

Takuya walked up to his friend's table and sat down beside Kouji and Izumi.

"Hey guys how was your class?" Takuya asked his friends.

"Well Kouji got our English teacher to go again." Kouichi said between laughts.

"And Kouichi told the whole class that Kouji is in love with someone." That comment made Takuya lift up his head and look at Kouji.

"So who is the lucky one?" Takuya asked.

"Wont tell." Kouji told them.

"OH come on Kouji tell them who you love." When Izumi said that it started to hurt in Takuya's heart. Kouji had told Kouichi that he understand but also Izumi and not him. Did he not trust him anymore? Was he not Kouji's best friend.

"It's okay if u don't want to tell us Kouji" Takuya told his friend and started to eat his lunch.

"So how was your class Izumi?" Kouichi asked.

"Oh it was great. Our new music teacher is great. Much greater then the old music teacher. He is so great. I really hope you guys will get him. I just so love that Teacher. He even are able to learn away his stuff." Izumi said and went on of how great their new teacher was.

"I think I have to go. Need to do something before class start." Takuya said and got up and went away form their friends.

"Takuya have been a bit strangely lately I must say. It's just not like him. After we got home again he have been different. And a lot home form school." Junpei told the others.

"Maybe it is something that is bothering him that he wont tell us?" Kouichi said.

"Well Takuya knows when he is ready to tell us. We all have secrets we don't want others to know" Kouji told the others.

To Takuya

Takuya was walking fast through the corridor.

' why can't I tell them what is bothering me? And why did it hurt me so much that Kouji had told Izumi and not me?' Takuya question himself as he felt a tear fall down his cheeks.

After the last class is finish

Takuya was walking out the class alone. But was fast meet with his best friend Kouji if he was his best friend.

"Hi Takuya. Ready to get home?" Kouji asked while he walked beside his best friend.

"Sorry Kouji but I will……….." Takuya was cut of by some girls screaming. "It's Matt Ishida" and many girls running down Takuya and Kouji before they got out to the exit.

"Why must the girls go crazy just by hearing one name?" Kouji asked as he got up and Takuya was up already and getting the dust of him.

"Well it can be that Matt is a super star Kouji. But I need to go. My uncle are going to get me home today. But we are first going to town then home. See you again next week." Takuya said as he run out of the school door. Kouji didn't even get to say bye to him.

Kouichi walked up to Kouji.

"Kouji you forgot to bring our history books with you." Kouichi said as he noticed how few books he had in his backpack.

"Oh man. I really need to remember things more." Kouji said and walked to his locker with Kouichi.

"Izumi were right about our new music teacher Kouji. He really rocks." Kouichi said trying to make contact with his brother.

"Yea he really is. Wonder what Takuya thinks about him." Kouji said. When he open his locker a letter falled out of his locker.

"What is this?" Kouji questened him and Kouichi.

Kouichi picked it up and read it. And begins to laughs when he read a little of what stood there. And gave it too Kouji.

Kouji saw the action Kouichi had and took fast the letter and read it. It was a letter from Takuya. On the letter he was asked to meet him at the park tomorrow at 11 pm.

"I wonder why Takuya wants me too meet him tomorrow that late?" Kouji asked.

"I don't know, but you better meet him. It can be important. And it also asked you too meet him alone." Kouichi said.

"Well it looks like I have to do that." Kouji said and putted the note in his back pack.

Over to where Takuya is

Takuya was sitting alone in the limousine waiting for his uncle and his boyfriend getting back form the shop. Takuya looked down in his bag to find some home work he could work with. While he was taking up some of his books a note fall on the seat. Takuya picked it up and read it. Kouji wanted to meet him at Dari Street nr 34 and he had to come alone.

Takuya wondered why Kouji wanted to meet him alone there. He had heard rumours about that ghost street. But he didn't want to disappoint his best friend. So he guessed he had too meet Kouji 12 at midnight on Sunday.

Takuya puttet the not back in his bag and looked at his home work while he was thinking of what Kouji wanted to talk about.

In a dark place somewhere

"I hope our plan A will work or we have to go over to plan B" The man with short blond hair said.

"I am sure of plan A will work. But I will go and get some sleep before we put our plans in action. But I hope you are happy that u can revenge for you last battle with the weak digimon" The man with blond hair told to a man with black short hair.

"don't you worry. I will get my revenge by using his weakness. Since I know what his weakness is." The black haired man said.

"I wish you good luck then." The long haired blond said as he walked out of the room.

**_TBC by takuya_**

_Dragi:_ Did I really write all that OO

_Sasuke: _you sure did. Look like that song helped you. And thanks to Angle spirit for getting Dragi to write the little Takuya angst in this story.

_Flamecamon:_ purrrrrrrr

_Dragi:_ sorry. this is my made up iin-training form to my Flamon. She is called Flamecamon

_Edward:_ we hope you guys or girl will like this chapter.

_Black Strabimon:_ Please review people.

_Dragi: _and good luck Tak. Your turn is next.

_Sasuke: _hope Bgato will help you good.

_Sasuke:_ and for Dragi's reviewers on chapter one.

**takuya:** that is really nice of you. Good luck with chapter 4

**KendoSakuyamon:** well what a nice review.

Flamecamon: purr jumps on garurumon and lies down

Dragi: looks like old habits still is in her.

Sasuke: hope you like the chapter tak has written then.

**Carrie:** well tak has the chapter up and here is chapter 3 even if I used a long time before I finally got the chapter up on here.

_Edward:_ now you got to wait for tak's chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Tak: well look here, another chapter to work on. Where does the time go?

Bgato: have you checked under the bed? When I lose thing it's nearly always where there are.

Tak: that's not what I meant.

Bgato: then what did you mean?

Tak: what I meant was that it seemed like only yesterday I was working on this fic.

Bgato: no it wasn't yesterday, I think it was some time last week.

Tak: I'm just going to stop this now. You are hopeless when it comes to things like this.

Bgato: I can't help it. But I get the jokes in the books you read, that's a plus for me.

Tak: I guess.

Bgato: well, maybe we should move on to the fic then.

Tak: that sounds like a good idea.

Bgato: looks like we're starting the chapter then.

Tak: you're right, it does.

Chapter 4

Kouji and Kouichi were on their way to Kouji's home, they always went over there for at least a few hours, then either headed over to their Mother's place or stayed with their Father. Most of the time they just both went their separate ways-just 'cause they were brothers didn't mean that they had to spend all their time together.

"You know, you really should just tell him," said kouichi suddenly.

"Tell who what?" said Kouji, sounding confused on the matter.

"Tell Takuya that you like him," said Kouichi.

"Of course I like him, he's my best friend," said Kouji.

"I didn't mean like that and you know it," said Kouichi.

"I am not in love with my best friend," said Kouji in a slightly angry voice.

"Is there any thing wrong with loving your best friend?" asked Kouichi.

"I am not in love with my best friend," Kouji repeated.

"What is love anyway? When you break it down to a basic level, what is it?" asked Kouichi.

"How the hell should I know?" Kouji asked in the same tone as before. He was starting to realise why people liked to be an only child.

"Well I think of it as a happy feeling you get when you're with someone, you're not really doing anything with them, just being there with them makes you all happy for no real reason, and you want to protect them and look after them and make sure they're always happy, even if it means doing something that doesn't make you happy," Kouichi explained. Of course, there was all that stuff about heart stopping, breath taking beauty, but when you got right down to it love was just a feeling that made you happy.

"That makes about as much sense as anything else to do with it," replied Kouji.

"So do you feel happy when you're with Takuya? Would you do anything to make him happy?" asked Kouichi.

"I guess so," muttered Kouji.

"Dear baby brother, there's nothing wrong with being in love," said Kouichi as he put his arm around Kouji's shoulder.

"I am not in love with my best friend," Kouji stated again.

"That's what you keep saying, but do you really want Takuya to go off and fall in love with some one else? Do you?" asked Kouichi.

"If it makes him happy," Kouji muttered softly.

"See? That's my point. You care for him so much that you're willing to let him be with someone else, if you think it will make him happy," said Kouichi.

"Of course I want him to be happy, I'm his friend and his life has been a bit rough lately," said Kouji.

"Kouji, you don't want to make the same mistake as our Father," said Kouichi softly.

"What, you mean the splitting us up when we were young, always moving so I could never find you, lying about my Mother being dead-" Kouji would have gone on, but Kouichi interrupted him.

"No, not that, I mean about the love thing," said Kouichi.

"What love thing?" asked Kouji.

"You mean you never asked why they spit up?" asked Kouichi.

"Why should I? It's in the past. There's nothing I can do about it and asking won't undo it. And I'm still mad about the fact that he kept you both from me for so many years."

"I asked Mother after she knew that I knew about you two, and I asked Father after I became comfortable talking to him. When he was young he was best friends with someone. They did everything together, they were inseparable-that is, until university, where he met a girl. They got on really well, they thought they were in love. So after a bit the girl suggested that they get married, and why not? That's what you do when you're in love, isn't it? And for a while they were happy, then he became a Father and the happiness carried on for a bit longer, but soon it started to fade away and not even the fact that he would never see his older son kept him from leaving, because even if he had loved her it had faded away until there was nothing left. She begged and pleaded with him not to go 'cause she was truly in love with him, but he didn't 'cause there was nothing keeping him there. So with his youngest son he left, leaving a distraught and heartbroken woman behind," Kouichi finished, with silent tears running down his face.

"Come on, Kouichi, there's no need to cry. We're together now, that's the main thing," Kouji said softly as he pulled his brother in for a hug to comfort him. He often wondered if Kouichi had taken the whole thing a lot worse than himself. Kouichi had known he had a Father and why he left for a long time before he found out he had a brother as well. As for himself, he had been told he didn't have a Mother because she died and that was it, but then Kouichi had come along and he found out they were brothers and that their Mother wasn't dead, and then it started to hurt to know that his Father had kept him from his Mother and brother. But Kouichi had been suffering from the pain of his Father not wanting to see him nearly all his life.

"But what has any of this got to do with me?" said Kouji softly.

"Mother said that when they were young, people used to say that Father was in love with his best friend. She never knew if that was true or not, and when they started to date she didn't think anything of it-until the day just before he left. One of the things she asked was 'you're leaving because someone else already has your heart, aren't you?' And you know what he said? He said 'I don't know, but it's not here'. That was the last thing he ever said before he left us," said Kouichi. He was still crying, and they had stopped walking for now anyway.

"But I still don't know what this has to do with me," said Kouji.

"Are you blind Kouji, Father was in love with his best friend just like you are,"

"I am" started Kouji, before Kouichi cut in.

"Just shut up and listen! Father didn't follow what his heart told him, so when a girl fell in love with him something happened and he thought he was in love with her, they spent time together and then got married and had kids and whatever was keeping him with her left and so did he, leaving the girl completely broken inside because she truly loved him. Are you seeing the picture yet Kouji? If you keep saying that you don't love Takuya then one of these days a girl will fall in love with you and maybe something will draw you to her and you'll spend time together and maybe you'll get married, maybe you won't, but sometime something will make the thing which drew you to her stop, maybe it will be Takuya getting a girlfriend-or a boyfriend even-and then you'll leave the girl completely heartbroken because she loved you but you never really loved her! Ok, do you get the message? Tell Takuya that you love him or I will," Kouichi has gone from sad to angry in record time and it was kind of scary.

"But what if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way?" asked Kouji.

"At least he will know you care," said Kouichi.

"But what if I tell him and he doesn't like me back and even though he said it won't get in the way of our friendship we slowly drift apart until one day he looks back and says 'Kouji who?'" asked Kouji, now being the one who looked liked he was going to cry.

"Takuya's not like that, you've been though too much for him to just let you go. You're best friends and that's how it's going to stay unless you both want it to change," said Kouichi as they continued to walk home.

"You're right Kouichi, he is my best friend, and I don't want to risk that," said Kouji.

"Kouji, you know how I feel about evil and true darkness," asked Kouichi from nowhere.

"Yes," answered Kouji, slightly worried about where this was going.

"So you know that this will hurt me a lot more then it will you," Kouichi carried on.

"Yes," said Kouji, now getting worried.

"But…" Kouichi paused again.

"Yes?" said Kouji, now getting really worried.

"If you don't tell him tonight that you love him, then on Monday I will," kouichi finally got out.

"What!" Kouji was shocked-his brother had never used blackmail before.

"Infront of his whole class," Kouichi carried on.

"What?" Kouji was totally shocked now, not only was his own brother blackmailing him, but also he was going to do it in public.

"Or the whole school," Kouichi continued.

"WHAT!" Kouji was now beyond shock and had entered terror. It was times like this that made Kouji think that maybe he hadn't Purified all the evil out of his brother's soul.

"But it might not be. I'm going to tell him the first time I see him on Monday, so that might be in front of the whole school, or it could be in front of his class, or even just in an empty hallways. You'll never know, will you?" said Kouichi.

"But Kouichi, you can't do that to me! I'm your brother, your one and only brother for that matter," this was Kouji's last attempt at getting his brother to not do it.

"You are my brother, that's why I want to see you happy. And if that means I have to hurt you to do it, then so be it," kouichi finished as they entered Kouji's home.

"Father, we're home!" called Kouji as they both entered and took off their shoes.

"Welcome home, boys. Kouji, will you come here for a bit? Kouichi, can you go into the garden and tell Davis it's time?" called Ken.

"Father asked me to tell you it's time," said Kouichi as he came into the garden. Davis was lying on a chair in the sun in just a pair of shorts. At hearing Kouichi, Davis rolled over so he was now on his back.

"You'd think that he would know that I don't get sunburn, and I know how to tan. Pale skin would so totally clash with my hair," said Davis in an off hand sort of way, like he would have said it no matter who had come out.

"Keifu, can I talk to you about something?" asked Kouichi.

(an: Keifu means step-Father. I don't know what Kouichi would call Davis, either his first name or maybe Motomiya-san, so I went for some thing polite but that still said 'we're kind of family'.)

"If you're comfortable about doing so, then sure," answered Davis.

"It's just that I don't think Mother and Father would be able to help, and I needed someone who I trust and wouldn't interfere," Kouichi started.

"Well, I'm all ears, I'll help any way I can," said Davis.

"I think Kouji's in love with his best friend," started Kouichi.

"So…" said Davis, in a 'and the problem in that is…?' sort of way.

"The problem is that he won't admit it," continued Kouichi.

"Ah, I see the problem here. Let me guess-Kouji doesn't want to tell him incase Takuya doesn't feel the same way, and even though he says it won't get in the way of their friendship they'll slowly drift further and further apart until one day he'll look back and say 'Kouji who?', am I right?" asked Davis.

"What? How did you know?" asked Kouichi, completely shocked that Davis had guessed what he was about to say.

"Because no matter how hard he tries to fight it, he really is just like Ken," answered Davis.

"Like father, like son, I guess," said Kouichi.

"My thought exactly, but back to the matter at hand. As you may or may not know, Ken was in love with his best friend when he was younger but never said any thing about it, because it was always 'we best friends we meant to care for each other'. Then he meet your Mother and felt what was just friendship, but they weren't friends at the time so it was 'we're not friends so I must love her', and the fact it was what his parents wanted was one of the reasons he decided it was love. You probably know the rest-they got on really well, got married and had kids, but it was at this point that Ken realised that the only reason he was there was because it was what his parents wanted, so he left because he didn't want to lie to her any more."

"You mean he got married and had kids just to make his parents happy?" asked Kouichi.

"Yes, that's about right. When he was younger, he made a promise to himself that he would do whatever made his parents happy because he had hurt them so much, and as his parents wanted to carry on the family name and bloodline…but he did change his name, so he felt like he had to have children," Davis carried on.

"But how did you know all this?" asked Kouichi.

"Duh! Who do you think was his best friend?" answered Davis.

"Do you know why Father didn't come and see me when I was growing up?" asked Kouichi.

"Yes, but I think it's something that Ken should tell you. But for now, just know that it was never about keeping Kouji and you apart, more about keeping himself from you," answered Davis.

"But why?" asked Kouichi.

"There are things in his past that he didn't want to affect your future. So go on, I'm sure Kouji is looking for you by now," said Davis.

"Thanks, Keifu. I'm going to make sure at least one of them knows that the other loves them, otherwise they're both just going to get hurt," said Kouichi as he went back to look for Kouji. No sooner had he left then Ken entered the garden to talk to his life partner.

"Davis," said Ken, to alert the brown haired man of his presence.

"Humm, what is it Ken-chan?" asked Davis softly. The sun made him kind of sleepy sometimes.

"Something's going to happen, I can feel it," said Ken. At this Davis was up and holding him, he only got premonitions when something bad was going to happen.

"Are you sure, Ken? Last time you had a premonition we were given Takuya's case," asked Davis. Ken had started to shake in his arms. Being close to the darkness meant that he could sometimes sense when something was going to happen, but as it only happened sometimes, the time it did was really bad.

"No not like that, its feels darker, evil, it feels…" Ken paused, trying to match the feeling with a word.

"Inhuman?" suggested Davis. If he closed his eyes and really concentrated on his inner power, he could just sense some thing brush up against the side of his mind.

"I'm worried Dai-chan, something terrible is going to happen, I can feel it," said Ken as he clung to Davis. This premonition was making him feel very cold, and not even the heat coming off Davis' body from being in the sun so much was making him feel better.

"You know I'll always protect you, Ken-chan," said Davis softly as he held Ken even closer. He hadn't seen him this scared since he found out that he had passed on a spark of darkness to his son, and it's not like they could ask the others. The only other digidestined that could sense the darkness was Kari, but the only thing she would be able to feel right now would be her own heartache.

"I know you'll always be there to protect me, it's the boys I'm worried about. Kouichi still has an aura of darkness and Kouji's pride makes him easy to attack, said Ken.

"They're strong kids, they can take care of themselves and each other," said Davis softly.

"I know I just hate feeling so useless," muttered Ken.

Kouji was on the way to the place where Takuya had wanted to meet him. It was kind of late so most people would think that Kouji had to sneak out but he wasn't in a way, because his Father knew how important it was to be alone sometimes and to just walk about to think about things or clear your mind, so he didn't mind what time Kouji went out just as long as he left a note saying so and remembered to lock the door when he left. He used to think that this meant he didn't care about him, but he knew differently now, that was what he had wanted to talk about earlier in the day.

()() Flash back, to earlier that day ()()

"You wanted to see me, Father?" asked Kouji when he walked into his Fathers study.

"I think this is the best time to tell you that I know something has happened to you recently," said Ken.

'What? He knows about the digiworld? How could he? Well he is in the police, maybe he has had me under surveillance or something! Ok, I should probably just come clean and tell him.'

"I don't really care what it was because it changed you for the better, helped you make some good friends and to find your brother," said Ken. He knew that Kouji was still mad about this. He had to tell Kouji why it had happened now, before something bad happened.

"Bet you didn't like that, did you? I found out about Mother as well, all your hard work down the drain," Kouji was mad and he was finally letting his Father know how he felt about all the lies he had been told.

"Kouji! Listen to me, this was never about keeping you two apart. I love and care for both of you and I wanted you to see each other, but I didn't trust anyone enough to take you there and I didn't know if the area was safe any more, and by the time you were able to be aware of your surroundings and understand what I told you about being safe you had already forgotten. The day you went out I was going to tell you when you got back but by then you already knew. I just wanted you to know that what I did was never to keep you two apart, it was to keep me from Kouichi. What I did in the past was to make your future better, I care for both of you a lot. I just wanted you to know that, ok? Maybe one day I will tell you everything, but for now just know that I love you both a lot," Ken finished what he was saying by giving Kouji a hug, something he hadn't done in quite some time. Kouji hadn't really wanted any physical affection and sometimes got violent when Ken had tried to give him any, so he had stopped trying. But Kouji was so shocked by what he had said that he didn't object to it.

"Ok," was the only thing that Kouji could mutter. He had been completely shocked by what his Father had just told him, and would have to wait until it all made sense before he did any thing with this new information.

"Go on now, I'm sure you have lots plans that's don't include your Father," said Ken as he stood up and smiled.

"Thanks for telling me, Dad," said Kouji softly as he started to leave.

"Sure thing, son," said Ken as Kouji left.

()() end()()

'Ok, I'm going to tell Takuya tonight, and if he feels the same way then great, but even if he doesn't I wont let him go as my friend. I'm a very stubborn person when I want to be and if I don't want Takuya to leave from being my friend I wont let him' thought Kouji as he reached the meeting point.

After a few minutes, Kouji called out in case Takuya was just around the corner or something.

"Takuya, are you here?" called Kouji, looking for any sign of his best friend.

"Takuya's not here, will I do instead," came an icy voice which sent shivers down Kouji's spine. Then a figure stepped out of the darkness, as if appearing from Kouji's worst nightmare, for in fact the figure turned out to be Duskmon.

"What have you done to Takuya!" asked Kouji, letting his anger block out the fear for now.

"I haven't done anything to him…yet," said Duskmon, in the same calm but scary tone.

"Kouichi, can you hear me? Don't let the darkness consume you, fight it, I know you can!" Kouji shouted for his brother to hear him in the spirit, hoping that if he heard something from outside he would be able to control the spirit again.

"Kouichi can't hear you and isn't around to save you this time, so digivole or die," said Duskmon as a warning shot landed in front of Kouji.

'Was this why Father told me all that stuff before? So that I wouldn't be fighting with anger in my heart because anger fuels the darkness and I would never win? Don't worry brother, I saved you once and I will again,' thought Kouji as he pulled his digivice from his pocket and activated the blue ring, then ran it over the top of his digivice.

"Execute spirit evolution!" shouted Kouji as the digivolving process started. In a few moments, the one left standing in Kouji's place was

" Lobomon" announced the new digimon.

"This time will be different, this time I will be victorious and you will be destroyed," shouted Duskmon as he started his attack.

()() place unknown()()

"Part A is complete, move on to part B and keep to the plan no matter what happens. Keep to the plan, it will work, just keep to it no matter what," the first figure said to the others in the room.

"But what happens-" started one of the others.

"No matter what keep to the plan, you all know what happens when you don't and when you try other things. This plan will work if you keep to it," said the first figure.

Tak: well, that's this chapter done.

Bgato: and she did get it done before the 6th of July like she promised dragi.

Tak: but I shouted at her and now she hates me…I just wanted to get the chapter finished…

Bgato: TT

Tak: I don't even know if she will talk to me again, which means writing the rest of this fiction will be very hard indeed.

Bgato: yeah, it will be, won't it.


	5. Chapter 5

Lost courage

Chapter 5

By dragi

Takuya was looking out the window of his room. His day had just got worse from how it had been. He had over heard his mother and uncle talk.

(Flashback)

Takuya was in the kitchen to get some water, when he heard the fearing sound of his mother's voice in the next room.

He got bit curious and walked closer to the door to hear what she feared. He heard she where talking to his uncle.

"Tai, Yosh is out of the jail." Kari told her brother.

"WHAT, how?" her brother asked.

"The lawyer just went for what the lawyer just said. That I where drunk and that Takuya has a mental problem and just seeing things." Kari said with fear in her voice.

"How can they be so stupid" Tai told her sister.

"You can say that and now they might come and take Takuya away from me" Kari said. (Tears where falling down her eyes)

Takuya where not able to listen anymore of their talk and ran straight up to his room and forgot about the water

(End of flashback)

'What am I suppose to do?' Takuya thought.

Takuya looked over too the picture he had taken of his 5 friends that's Kouji, Kouichi, Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei. He then looked over too the clock and remember he had too meet kouji in 45 min. He went over to the window and started to climb out of the window. He looked around before he went on his way to Dari Street. He ran fast so that no one would notice him, he had gotten faster by the years after he joined the football team.

Takuya where getting closer and closer too Dari Street. His fear was getting more and more too him as closer he got too Dari Street.

When Takuya got too the Dari Street, he started to slow down and looked around. He didn't know where he was supposed to meet Kouji. He walked further into the Dari Street, but still no sigh of Kouji.

After a while Takuya finally saw a person but it was not Kouji but a man with long blond hair, standing beside a black BMW car. The blond man smirked toward him and started to walk toward him. As the blond started to walk toward him Takuya started to walk backward till his back was pressed into a wall. That was when he heard the man say something.

"I'm glad you fell for our trap brat" the blond said and formed a ball of light.

'The letter was a trap to get me here?' the question ran through Takuya's head before he noticed the ball of light that was sent right toward him. He was too late to get out of the ball's way and got hit right on. He passed out of the power of the ball, before he falls down on the ground. The blond man smiled at his work, and looked down on the brunette on the ground as he walked toward him.

'You are mine now, child of flame' The blond man thought as he picked Takuya up from the ground by the neck, that was when another blond with short hair came out of the black car.

"Hurry up. We got to move to plan B. Or our plan won't go as we are planning." The shorthaired blond said.

"I am coming. Get the ropes ready so when he wakes up he won't be any bother for us." The longhaired one said as he walked toward the car with Takuya in his arms. When he entered the car the place went all dark and then really light before it went back to normal, and then the car was gone.

(Takuya's pov)

I started to open my eyes but it was very hard. My head felt like someone had droved over it. When I where able to see more clearly I could only see a back seat of a car seat. I tried to move my arms but somehow, I could not. And I could not move my feet either. But when I turned my head I looked right up on the blond man I meted before it went dark for me.

"I see our little flame has awaked" I heard he say with a wide grin on his face. 'Why the hell would he call me little flame' I am so confused and fear is starting to rise inside of me.

(End of Takuya's pov)

The blond man grinned more as he saw Takuya's struggles on his lap.

"Are we getting close my dear friend" the long haired blond asked the shorthaired blond who sat on the seat in front of him.

"Looks like out little flame just woken to the right time, since we are here now." The short haired blond said.

"The long haired blond forced Takuya up to be sitting in the car seat. When he looked out the window his eyes widen.

'Kouji is fighting Duskmon. But he should be dead.' Takuya thought, but before he could think anything else he felt a needle going into his shoulder and started too feel strange.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Tak: ok its here finally

Bgato: sorry it took so long but with no one to insepire her she didn't get any ideas for this fiction

Tak: but am starting now cause I got a few idea and also one that would be good for the start which is what I didn't have before

Bgato: so sorry for the delay, but here it is

Tak: chapter 6 of lost courage

Chapter 6,

You learn some thing new every day

" Look there little flame instead of coming to meet you, which could have saved you from falling in to our trap he wants to fight duskmon, hes know hes not real and no longer his brother, but he chose to fight a pointless battle instead of spending time with you, you do know that's the only reason he spent time with you in the digiworld is cause he liked having fights with you" whispered the blonde man who was holding takuya this was all he heard before he completely passed out

" Lets go hes seen every thing he needs to" remarked the one holding takuya and at this the car drove off in to the fog which appealed out of no where and shortly after the car had entered blow away completely for no reason

' I don't want to be fighting, especially not my brother' this was one of the thoughts running though kouji heads a he dodge another attack, looked up to see the one thing which he though he wouldn't see, takuya being heeled by a tall man with long blonde hair and ghost white skin, but the thing that shocked kouji most was the fact that takuya brown eyes were filled with nothing but fear, then the blonde man said some thing and sadness was mixed in to the emotions that were showing, before he had time to do any thing he was hit by an attack and after the smoke had cleared and he had gotten up, takuya was gone

A shrilling ringing disturbed the silent of a house not overly far from the battle scene, on the fourth set on rings an arm ranged out from under the covers and reached for the phone, on the first too attempts it just went though empty space but on the third try got it and pick it up

" If some one isn't in piece I don't care" muttered Davis his mind and voice still thick with sleep

" Takuya gone" these two words had the same effective that a whole pot of black coffee normally would archive at which Davis sat bolt up right and wide awake

" What do you means hes gone!" asked Davis

" You know, gone as in not here, I had a nightmare he was being taken away from me, so I went in to check on him and he wasn't they, kouji the own person I could think of that he would got to at this hour" said Kari between tears

" Ken, Ken wake up" said Davis as he shock the person lying next to him at this Ken sat up right his eyes snapped open, pupils wide with fear, his breath coming in little pants

"Ken what is, what wrong?" asked Davis his attention turned away from the hysterical crying on the phone to the one sitting next to him

" Its nothing" said Ken as he closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing

" I've known you long enough to know when some thing is not nothing" said Davis as he slide his hand to rest on the side of Ken's face, who in turn learned in to the touch and opened his eyes slowly, his pupils still wide but as he looked over at Davis he let a small smile tug at his lips, Davis really did know him to well

" It was just a nightmare" said Ken softly

"About what" asked Davis, cause he knew that when it came to Ken he never had 'just' nightmare they always meant some thing

" I don't really remember all I remember is that I felt really scared and helpless," said Ken, then he saw that Davis was holding the phone

" Who on the phone" asked Ken, but before Davis has a chance to answers he was already shouting in to the phone

" Ok Kari will you just shut up for a moment while we check if hes here or not"

" Takuya gone missing, Kari thinks he might be here will you go check" asked Davis who had managed to get Kari to shut up long enough to ask him

" Sure" said Ken as he got up and left the room, when the boys were over both himself and Davis wore boxer to bed so that if they got up in the middle of the night there wouldn't be any little embarrassment

Upon entering the boys room Ken instantly knew that some thing was wrong, and kouji was no where to be found which was odd in its self cause kouji never went out when his brother was over

" Kouichi where your brother" asked Ken as he stock his son while putting on a t-shirt he had picked on the way out of his room

" He should be right" started kouichi as he put his arm out to where he though his brother was but unfortunately his arm just went though thin air

" Here?" finished kouichi as he opened his eyes to see that kouji wasn't where he was when they fell asleep suddenly kouichi shuddered as if a cold wind had passed though the room

" Kouji in trouble" whispered kouichi as he grab his t-shirt and jumper off the floor and pulled them on

" Go find him, I know you can you've done it before" said Ken as he handed his son one of the pairs of trousers that was hang on the back of a chair

" But that was different" started kouichi as he pulled the trousers on that his father had given him, just like his father he had been sleeping in his boxers so he didn't need to put any on

" You just think it is buts its not, kouji needs you I know you can find him," said Ken as he took a jacket from the back of the door

" Your need it its cold out there" said Ken as he watched kouichi eye up the jacket it was in fact Kouji's

" You know ones of theses days your going to have to tell me why you didn't want to see me, cause you make a great father" said kouichi as he picked his hat up off the dresser Ken could tell that some thing was hidden under neither it but obviously Kouichi didn't want him to know what it was

" Just be careful ok" said Ken as he watched his son go

" Don't worry I will" that was the last thing said before Kouichi was out of the door and on his search for his brother

" Takuya not here nor is Kouji" replied Ken softly as he shut the door be hide him

" Kari, takuya not here and before you go on about how am lying just so they can spend time together kouji not here either, they've probably done this a million time before am sure he will be back in the morning, so just wait until then and if hes not back by then call us again, so for haven sakes try and get some sleep" and with that Davis hung up

" Am worried about Kouji, is not like him to go out when his brother here" whispered Ken as he climbed back in to bed and rested his head on Davis chest, he left the t-shirt on he was feeling really cold all of a sudden

" Am sure they fine, they probably left because he knew that Kari would call here and they just want some time alone, and they both be back where they should be by morning" whispered Davis, as he held Ken close and noticed how cold his skin felt

" I can't believe that they're still in time with each other its been what over 25 years now" said Ken as he closed his eyes and listen to the one sound that always made him feel calm and relaxed

" Its just one heart in two places, you should know that by now Gekko" said Davis softly; both were about to fall asleep again when the silent was broken again

" Who on earth could it be this time" muttered Davis as he opened one eye to stare at the phone

" That's not coming from the phone hotaru" said Ken with his eyes still shut

" Then where the hell is it coming from" asked Davis he was starting to get a bit angry all he wanted to do was sleep they both had to get up early and knew that they would need as much rest as possible

" Sound like it's coming from under the bed" said Ken softly who was already half a sleep again, following this piece of information Davis learned over the side of the bed and started to pull things out, at one point he pulled out an old box at which time the beeping got louder, he popped the lid off and pulled out a small rectangular object

" Wow I haven't seen this in like forever" remarked Davis as he blow the dust off the object, which was in fact his old d-terminal

" Who on earth would be sending me some thing on this old thing" asked Davis mostly to himself, as he flipped it open and scanned the message, a devilish grin spread over his face

" Well that answers on question" said Davis, as Ken looked up they eyes meet and he knew it was some thing big was about to happen

"They not on earth"

" How am I meant to find him, I don't have ESP or any thing I can't just think of him and know where he is" he been outside looking for 5 minutes and it was freezing out here

" I don't know what father was thinking I can't find kouji, hes thinks I found him last time cause we're brother and we have a special link or some thing but I only found him cause grandmother told me about him" muttered Kouichi, and then it hit him, he had an idea where to look for Kouji as if a light bulb had gone off in his head

" I knew where to look for him cause some one else told me, so all I need to do is ask some one else who knows where kouji is and I find him, and as hes in trouble he will have probably digivoled so that means I only have to asked some one who knows where Lobomon will be" after he had worked all this out he removed his digivice from his belt

"Lowemon can you hear me" Kouichi said holding his digivice up, soon the image of the lion face warrior appeared on screen

" Yes I can Kouichi and in answer to your question Lobomon is about five more minutes walk from here if you turn left at that metal thing that makes light" said the lion warrior before his face disappeared from screen

"Maybe father was right I can always find kouji, but its not with twin ESP or any thing but I can always find him" and with that done Kouichi ran off to help his brother clipping his digivice back on to his belt before running off

" You know what this means don't you Ken?" asked Davis as he pulled some thing else out of the box which turned out to be a really old and dusty blue jacket with a good shack all the dust came off

" Yea it means you have to find some thing else to wear cause that jacket is never going to fit" said Ken, at which point Davis put the jacket back in the box

" And before you ever think about it, if you even try and wear those goggles, I will forcedly remove them and insert them some where painful" said Ken as he finished pulling on his jumper

" If am not going to wear my goggles or my jacket then what am I going to wear" asked Davis

" Just wear some thing normal" said Ken, as he walked over to the closet to get some trousers for the both of them

" Your no fun" muttered Davis as he caught the trousers that had been throw at his head

" Of course, if I was fun I would be you," said Ken as he give his hair a once over with a brush

" Never thought we would open this draw again" said Davis as he undid a small gold chain from around his neck which had a small key on it

"I liked the excuse you used to get more Teflon" said Ken smiling at the memory

" Well if am going to leave one of my most precious presentation be hide I want to make sure that the thing hold it is gun prove, stab prove, and digimon prove" finished Davis as he put the key in a hole in one of the draws of the bedside cabinet and turned it

" You're the only guy I know who would line a draw with Teflon, most people would just buy a safe" said Ken as he pulled on a thick jacket

" Well am not most people, am I" replied Davis as he pulled the draw out to reveal two small object placed careful inside one blue the other black

" Catch" called Davis as he throw the black object at Ken

"I hope they still work" said Ken, as he looked over the item he hadn't seen in nearly 20 years they had put them away after they had finished using them cause they didn't want them to get lost or broken

" Well the screen isn't blank or covered in static, the tracker is still working to a degree, but the only way we'll now for show is when he get their and test them" said Davis still smiling as he clipped his d3 to his belt

" Well grab your coat and we'll be off, its freezing out they, who knows what the temp will be like they at this time" said Ken

" Ok, lets go do, what we do, so well!" said Davis with a tad of excitement

" Not with out any shoes we not" said Ken popping Davis little bubble

" I guess your right" said Davis looking down to find that he had pulled on socks but no shoes

" I go get them you set up the laptop" said Ken as he left the room a few minutes later he returned with two pairs of trainers, after both had pulled on shoes, they both stood in front of the laptop with Davis had set up on the bed

" As you said before, lets go do, what we do so well!" said Ken as he held his digivice up to the screen and with a flash of light both men were gone

Kouichi had arrived at the street Lowemon had told him kouji was in but when he got they and got his first look at the battle scene he didn't know if he was really here or if he was just having a really weird dream, the cold centrally feel real enough

" Looks like we got here just in time" said Kouichi as he reached for his d-tecter

' I don't want to fight my brother again the first time was painful enough and this time I don't have takuya to make me feel better' these were Kouji currant thoughts, duskmon was slowly but surely winning as all kouji was doing was defending so that mostly just standing they getting beat up until

"Eternal sphere"

" What" muttered kouji shocked, as the last person he expected came in to the battle

" Looks like I got here just in time then isn't it" said Lowemon

" What… but… how… if you're here then who that" asked kouji guessing towards duskmon but the only thing kouji reserved in return was a shrug of Lowemon shoulder

" You lied to me" shouted kouji

" No I didn't, you never asked if I was your brother you just assumed I was, its not my fault your to stupid to ask the right question" mocked duskmon

" Its not your fault kouji, so lets both of us get rid of our nightmares together" said Kouichi

" Together" kouji agreed

"Eternal sphere"

" Howling laser"

The combined power of Lobomon and Lowemon was enough to defeat duskmon but as his data was slowing dissolving away he said some thing that sent a shiver down both twins spine

" You may have won this battle but you lost the war" and with those last words duskmon disappeared completely

After the fight both twins returned to normal but before either could say any thing they d-tecter started beeping and once kouji unclipped his Ophanimon voice came thought it

" Warriors of light and darkness you are need in the digiworld right now"

" Does it have to be right now can't it wait a bit so we can get some rest" asked Kouichi

" You could leave it until later but by then I fear it would be to late to save the young child of fire" replied Ophanimon

" Takuya" whispered kouji softly

" We be right they" said kouji as he grab his brother wrist and started to run off to the train station dragging his brother with him

" See I told you it would work, as I said before you fight one digidestined you fight them all, but if you attack one helpless little child then you only have to fight one helpless little child" said the figure with long blonde hair

" So have you destroyed all his memoirs and emotions yet" asked the one with the short blonde hair

" No" was the simple reply

" Why the hell not, you know the longer we have him the more danger we're in" snapped one with ginger hair

" Because no matter what we do he will still remember something. Feel the same way, humans have so many layers to keep what they think is important safe so if we destroyed every thing then he would be useless to use and we might as well kill him" replied the one standing right next to the unconscious brunette

" So what are we meant to do with him" asked the last person in the room

" What we're doing is to turn all his human qualities again the other, so all the things that made him a strong emery will now make him an unstoppable ally" said the one next the next the human

" As they say yesterday emery is tomorrow friend" said the one with long blonde hair as an evil smile spread across his face

" We're completed parts a, b, c, now to move on the part d, don't worry when am done with him he will be prefect" replied the one said next to the brunette as he put both his hands on either side of his head as blackness started to cover the boys body

"Remember all the pain they cause you, remember all the anger you ever felt towards them, remember all the fear you used to feel when ever your father came looking for you and your mother never did and thing about it, all the other hate you they only pretended to be your friend cause you were one of my most powerful creatures in the digiworld let the darkness eat at your heart and consume your soul" after he had finished talking the darkness sank in to the boys body

" Now sleep, when you wake up you will be with family and friends who care about you" said the figure softly as he ran a hand down the side of his face

" Sleep well dark flame" and with that he left the boy all alone in the room

Tak: am the happiest girl ever I got a the series 4 DVD a bit ago and have been watching them ever since, I've seen so many takouji hints in it am in a hyper cuteness over load


	7. Chapter 7

Dragi: finally I have gotten a chapter done. Just got over my writer block for this story and many left to get over : (

Flamon: well we take one step at the time, and when we taken them all. We be finish

Dragi: yay, now on with the story

Lost Courage

Chapter 7

Kouji had been running for what seems like ages when in fact it was only about 10 minutes dragging kouichi along with him

" Kouji can we slow down just a little, or at least let go of me" asked kouichi, wordless Kouji let go but still continued to run

" Kouji why are you running so fast, its past midnight there wont be an trains going to Sibuya" asked kouichi getting breathless

" It doesn't matter if there isn't normally a train there will be now cause the digiworld needs us, and when the digiworld needs us it gets us any way it can, you should know that better then any one" said Kouji turning his head enough to give him a quick smile

" Lets just hope it isn't as painful as that" kouichi muttered as he ran a finger over the scar he got last time the digiworld called him

" Don't worry kouichi am going to protect you, am not going to let you slip between my fingers this time, I wont lose you this time" said Kouji stopping then turning around to catch his brother in a hug

" I wont let any thing take you away this time, even if I have to sell my soul to lucemon I wont let any thing take you away from this time" said Kouji remembering all to well what happened last time there were in the digiworld

" I know your protect me Kouji just don't let your desires control you, it was my desires that made me valuable for attack, and I don't want to lose you either" said kouichi not really wanting to remember that time

" Ok, but if I find out that I have another brother I'm so going to kill our father" reply Kouji at this point the tension was broken

" Come on lets just go" kouichi started off thing time with his brother be hide

As Kouji had predicted not only did there get in to the train station with out a ticket, but also a train turn up, no announcement or anything just turn up as if from no where and once the twin where aboard it left

" Do you think the other will be joining us?" asked kouichi to break the silent

" I don't really care if the other are there or not I just want to Takuya back" muttered Kouji sounding sad

There got the to underground station which had been rebuilt since the battle which had total destroyed it, a trainmon was waiting but that wasn't the only thing, the other legendary warrior were there was well

" Hey guys glad you could make it," said Zoë as the twin came out of the lift

" Any one know why we here" asked JP and then followed by Tommy before any one could answers JP question

" Did Takuya oni-chan come with you?"

" The darkness has taken Takuya, probably tricking him the same way there got me, I have given a note to meet him some but when I got there duskmon attack me" at this point every eyes moved over to look at kouichi

" It wasn't him," Kouji said, cause he knew what every one was thinking

" Duskmon seem to have become an independence digimon without the need for a human host" kouichi offer

" Well what are we staying around here for we got a leader to save" said JP walking over to the trainmon

"All aboard the digiworld express the next and only trainmon to the digiworld will be leaving in two minutes those wishing to realm a lost leader and or other important persons please board immediately" echoed the voice of the trainmon opening all its doors

" Well come on then Takuya not going to save himself" said Kouji getting on trainmon

After way thought the journey every one seem to be holding on to some thing really tire which was weird cause it wasn't as if it was going very fast or any thing

" I hold on to some thing if I was you" said Kouji, but to late as the trainmon suddenly change track the sudden movement cause kouichi to fly back again the far wall

" Ow…" moaned kouichi softly

" I did try to warn you, that's what happened to us last time we came," said Kouji getting up and helping his brother back to a seat

" I don't remember the pain hurting this much last time I was in the digiworld," he said sitting down again

" Well last time you didn't really have physically form to feel it with" said Kouji softly

Arriving in the digiworld the d-tectors give off a soft glow as the sprits welcome the return to their home world, and every thing did look normal, then ophanimon contacted them again

" My warriors thank you for return on such short notice, now that you have arrived you need to track down the other digidestined who have entered the digiworld from there on you will get more information on how to save the young flame"

Ok then lets sprit evolve and head out the soon we fine those digidestined the sooner he can get Takuya back" said Kouji turning in to lobomon and heading out without waiting for the other

xxx

Davis and ken arrived in the Digiworld in a tangle of limes as per normal, but this wasn't a problem for them in fact some of there best moments where when there were tangled together but there wasn't any time for that now was there

"Oh please can't you two control your self your not here to having fun" said a voice be hide them

" Hey Veemon long time no see" said Davis looking up at his blue partner

" Yes he does have a point if there was time for that sort of thing then we weren't have called in the first place" added his green partner coming to sit next to him

" Wormmon I missed you so much" said ken softly as he sat up and pulled him close for a hug

" Are we the only one here or did the other get called as well" asked Davis

" Well all the digidestined were called but its any ones guess if there all came or not"

"Well let's go and fine out then shall we," said Davis picking Veemon up and homing him in his arms as there started the search and to long after every one was found

" Hey Davis late as always" said Tai as Davis and ken walked up to the group

"I shouldn't be here Takuya gone missing I should have stayed at home in case he came back and needs me" wined Kari from a spot on the ground nest to Tai and Matt

" Don't worry Kari look at it this way, with the time lines messed up again he never know your gone to start with" said Matt and then yawned

" So now what we get drag out of bed at two in the morning and ask to come to digiworld straight away so what's the problem"

" We don't know for sure yet he don't have all the details but Gennai informed in a sift in the power, and last time that happened the whole Digiworld nearly got destroyed with the digimon responsible then trying to enter the human world and control that as well" said Agumon from his spot next to tai

" Well what every come are way am sure we will be able to handed it" said Davis yawning then learning his head on kens shoulder

" Wake me if any thing happens" muttered Davis nearly asleep again

" Don't I always" said ken as he put out an arm to catch Veemon before he hit the ground

" Nice to see them things haven't changed," said Yolei from her place next to TK

" Well I don't think we have to wait very long Gennai said that another five digidestined were on there way I wonder which five he contacted hopefully ones with very powerful partners

xxx

" I hear voices coming from over there," said JP pointing to a clearing

" Yea your right JP lets at less check it out, it could be those other digidestined that ophanimon told us about" said Zoë who was for the time being carrying both lobomon and kumamon

" Well before going storming in there were should stop at the edge and just check it out cause for all we know it's the evil digimon planning its attack" said Kouji who was still in a bad mood about being held as there were flying

" Wow there's a lot of them," said JP landing on a branch looking at the group

" You notice any thing about them," asked Kouji

" Well for one their all adults" said JP

" There all seem to have a digimon with them," said Zoë

" Hey isn't that Takuya mother" said Tommy pointing at one standing next to a gatomon

" Yea and his uncles" add JP

" And our father" said Kouji

" And our step father" add kouichi

" Hey wait my parents are here to" Zoë said suddenly

" I think this might finally answer the question of why we became the legendary warrior," said Kouji

" Yea if we inherited are powers from our family it would explain why out of all the children call that day we were the only one that became warriors" offered Kouji

" It would also explain why cerubimon would want me so much if I have the power of a warrior long gone" muttered kouichi sadly

" No don't think about it that way, it he hadn't of done that then I would have never meet you and you would have died that day and I would spend the rest of my life not knowing that I had a brother" said Kouji to turn and lighten the mode again

" So should we maybe go talk to them they are our family after all" said Tommy

" Just cause they family doesn't mean we should blindly trust them, after all don't you think that they learned that using ones own family against you is the best way to weaken you" replied Kouji only one person knew about the pain he had to face when he realised that he had been fighting his brother

" Kouji right you guys there nothing worse then having to fight your own family, and realising that you really do want to kill him, then every day when you see them your be remind of the fact that you wanted to kill some one who is mean to be the most precious thing in the world to you" both the twins knew what it was like to be on different sides of a fight and both know that its not some thing that they can just get up and walk away from

" Jues guys no need to go in to depressive manic mode a simple yes or no would have been fine," muttered JP

" Ok then, lets go down there in a digimon forms if there attack cause we the good guys then we keep the form only defended don't attack and if need be run away" asked Kouji

" Yea sure sounds good" said Zoë

" Ok I go first check what happens then every one else follow, kouichi come last ok if there really are on our side then they might not understand the meaning of true darkness and we be there to protect you if you need it" this was the last thing Kouji said before jumping down

" Are you the digidestined?" asked Kouji as he walked over to the group

"Maybe who wants to know?" Asked the one who Kouji knew to be Takuya uncle in a direct tone

' I guess that where Takuya got it from' though Kouji but all he said was

" I am the legendary warrior know as lobomon of light"

" You know that not helping much" said the blonde with him, at which point the orange digimon with Takuya uncle who was know as tai whisper some thing to him

" So what is that you want lobomon?" asked Tai directly

' That defiantly Takuya family, but what should I say I ask about his digimon form first then if its safe I tell them at its Takuya'

" We were told that you could help us find our lost leader, agnimon of flame can you help" reply Kouji being as direct

" What do you mean _we_" asked Davis

' Davis always was the best at picking up on the little things, well father is as well but he was always to sly to point them out' though Kouji but what is said was

" The rest of the legendary warrior of course" after which he signal for the other to come

" Does any one know the names of these other digimon?" asked Izzy

'Wow father sounds really interested in all this stuff I guess it right in the areas he loves most or maybe this is where he first got in to it' though JP watching his father with interest him self

" Am kumamon of ice" said Tommy only giving his digimon name as their may not ever be showing their human form

" Kazemon of wind" said Zoë smiling

" Names beetlemon, thunders my thing," said JP let a few sparks run over his hand so that there could see his control over lighting as well

" Am lowemon" said kouichi softly leaving out his element so not to scare them

' There suspicious already and what if one of the digimon already know about who I used to be there I be no help to them cause there be to busy trying to kill me, after all who wants to fight with some one who used to be corrected by evil' though kouichi as the other to look his way

"Just lowemon?" asked Joe sounding suspicious, and confirming kouichi thoughts

" For now" said kouichi hope to get every thing moved on so there can find Takuya

" I am sorry to have to tell you this but not only have we not seen your leader but we are here for some one else as well," said ken looking from Kouji and kouichi

' Maybe there here looking for Takuya as well' though Kouji looking at the group he had only seen in photos before

" Any way what would such powerful digimon like yourselves need help from us mire humans" asked Kari who only seem to be paying attention to Kouji

' Looks like we don't have a chose do we if we want to find Takuya we have to show are true nature' though Kouji but only said

" Because we're aren't as all powerful as you might think" before return to his human form

" Kouji!?" asked a shocked Kari looking like she was going to try and take Kouji out for it

" Kouji?" asked ken who sounded more scared then any thing

" Kouji!" said Davis who just sounded interested

" So if your Kouji who's ever one else" asked Kari sounding hopeful

' Well as Kouji has already done it I might as well follow him' though Zoë before turning back

"Zoë" shouted Yolei and TK

" Well if Z doing it, then me two" said JP turning back at which point Izzy was so shocked he even dropped his laptop where it lay forgotten in the grass

" Junpei! What in the name of all holy gods are you doing here," Izzy shouted laptop completely forgotten

" Am sorry for not telling you father, but I though you would think it was another of my magic trick or some thing you already hate them to start off with, you always said that you shouldn't make people believe things that aren't real you should set your mind to why real thing happen" muttered JP wishing he hadn't given up his digimon form he felt safer then plus he could fly off when he wanted to

' And here I though he would be happy about this' though JP after would

" After that am not sure I want to turn back any more" muttered Tommy thinking that maybe this wasn't a good idea after all

" You're the one who wanted to come down here so turn back already," shouted Kouji who was getting more shorted tempered as time passed he wanted to find Takuya now and every thing seem to be ageist him

" Oh Kouji your so grumpy you really should lean to lighten up a bit more" said Tommy knowing that Kouji knew what he meant and turning back to normal which cause his father to have the same reaction and JP and he ended up dropping his digimon

" Tommy why are you here your to young this place is to dangerous" said Joe then stated to go over all the thing that could happen, Tommy now feeling like a little kid again instead of a warrior started to try and hide be hide JP

"Am always careful dad really I am, don't be mad, please!" said Tommy softly why did he think this was a good idea again

" So then lowemon, who might you be" asked Matt

' Oh no I knew this was next but I don't think its worth it any more, its not like am need there are loads of other were to fight now why did I even come back, I don't feel like I belong here, I only stayed before to help clean up the messed I caused, am sorry Kouji I just can't do this, am just going back'

" I think maybe I just go do a perimeter check first" muttered kouichi backing away from the group

" Get back here you scared cat, you know there nothing to fear" shouted Kouji

" Of course am scared but you mister lone wolf don't fear any thing now do you" shouted kouichi why couldn't Kouji just understand that he didn't feel safe here any more

" Its not that bad really, of course it easy for you but as your opposite every thing you find easy I find hard" kouichi shouted again

" He's lowemon of darkness, he's a warrior for darkness we shouldn't be talking to him we should be killing him" shouted Kari

' Of course its Takuya mother that makes it impossible for me to leave there really are so alike'

" Looks like I don't have a chose now" at this point he turn back in to his human form but this one was even more shocking then Kouji's

" He looks just like ken," muttered Kari softly

' What I had no idea that father was like me when he was younger I though he was more like Kouji' thought kouichi as he listen to them talk about him

" Yea déjà vu much" said Tai looking up to make sure that ken was still here in fact

" Of course he looks like me" at this ken walk up to him put an arm around his shoulder and guided him back to why Kouji and Davis where

' What he's not trying to denim it I though he didn't want any one to know about me' though kouichi looking up at his father

" He is my son after all," said ken softly

" I should have guess, like father like son evil to the core no wonder Takuya gone missing if he's been hanging out with people like him" shouted Kari, at which point both flinched

' How did she know about that, her partner probably told her I knew it was a bad idea to stay' though kouichi no even noticing that his father was acting the same way

"Shut the hell up! You know nothing about kouichi or ken for that matter, maybe Takuya ran away because no one at home would protect him," shouted Davis

" There you go again protecting little ichijouji, and his little ken clone that you didn't even know about," shouted Kari some more

'What did she call him?' though both twins

" Of course I know about him how could I not know about the son of my partner, its you lot that knew nothing about him" shouted Davis at which point Kari tried to knock him to the ground to start a fight but Davis easily pinned her

"Davis please don't fight not for me its ok I knew some thing like this might happened in the end," said ken softly

" No ken not this time, there been picking on you even since you came to this side and now there going after our boys am not going to take it any more" said Davis only one good push again from snapping Kari arm

" You know your stepfather is acting a lot like Takuya," said JP as he join the twins his own father was still in to much of a state of shock to do any thing

" I think its cause the goggle cut of the oxygen to there brain" said ken mostly to himself

" You said there but not to be disrespectful or any thing, but isn't Takuya the only one wearing goggles" asked Zoë softly she had got fed up of her parents bugging her for information and came over to be with other members of her group

" At the moment, but when he was younger, Takuya's age he also wore goggles, the same ones tai wore when he was there age, and if it weren't for me ordering him not to, he be wearing them again today" answered ken

" Funny how these things work out isn't it," said Zoë, it wasn't long before the rest of the legendary warrior were all together, their parents having made them feel very insecure

"Yea your right about that there used to be a time when Davis would bend over backwards for Kari also a time when TK was total head over heels for her, and she knew how to use that to her advance" said ken thinking he might as well tell them what there partners were like as digidestined

"You mean I could have had Takuya as a brother eww," said Zoë as she remember how much of a crush she had on him back in the olden days

"You wouldn't have had a crush on him if he was your brother at least I hope not" said ken it was at this point he knew it was going to go on for a bit, there had 20 years of fight to get out so he as going to explain to his sons a few things

" Why are there fighting so much" asked kouichi

" Because back when there were your age, and Davis had the biggest crush on Kari, it was embarrassing to watch some times, but after he got over it Kari was so resentful of the fact that she could no long get him to do any thing for her that she started to pick fight just to get his attention then after TK when after for a bit to Italy she was with some one else and she got pregnant, hearing this TK though it meant she was marriage and got marriage as well to this girl he meat in Italy" ken stopped when he was interrupted

" That must have been my mother"

"Yea, well after that all the boys she used to have do any thing for her she had a chose, either try and be a single parent or marriage some one she wasn't total in love with well you know how that ended and because of that there still a lot of bitterness between them" ken finished

" Why are we the only one acting like adults and are parents like the kids?" asked JP

" I don't think there acting like kids there acting like digidestined," said kouichi softly

" Huh? That doesn't make any sense," said Tommy

"It does if you think about it, when there were digidestined there were kids but then there became adults so being asked to be digidestined again meant that there act the way they did back then which mean its kind of childish, the same for us really, remember before when we were in our digital form we were all brave and didn't fear what are parents would say cause we were legendary warrior but as soon as he turn back in to our human selves we started to act like the children are parents though we were" said Kouji

" Oh my boys am so proud of you both but can I take you away from your friends for moment to have a private word with you" asked ken

" Sure its not like we're going to get any where at the moment" said Kouji

So the three Ks went off from the main group a bit not to far in case there where need but enough so that no one could over here to easily

" What am about to tell you may change what you think about me forever and I just wanted to tell you now that I did what I though was best at the time" ken started as there say on the grass

" I am listening father," said kouichi

" Maybe changing the way I think about you wouldn't be a bad thing," said Kouji softly

" When I was very young, I had a brother as well he was a few years older then me, and seemed to have every thing I every wanted in life, he was smart and always doing some thing to make our parents proud he always got all the attention I felt completely invisible to them I never got any thing I wanted not even on my birthday I couldn't do any thing unless Sam my brother didn't have any thing planed, after a wail I started to hate him for it, nothing I did was ever good enough and nothing I did he hadn't done perfectly before, then one day when I once again couldn't go out and play I put all my hate all my anger and every thing in to one wish, I wished for my brother to disappear" ken stopped to take a breath and tried to stop himself from crying now was not the time for it

The twins stirred a look both knew that was the thing that kouichi had wished for when there were fighting each other

" And then one day he did, hit by a car died straight away, right in front of me I saw his life just fade away, my parents were so sad, that was when I found out how much there cared for him, so I took over my brother life, no one want me after all and every one wanted Sam, so I became my brother and when I did I make a promise to them to never make them sad again and to do any thing there wanted, and it worked every one forgot about him but no one cared about me, I just became that smart kid, I feel so completely alone and like even though I was living this life I had no control over it and started to hate it but I wouldn't stop its what my parents wanted and I had promised that what ever there want I would give them, and just when I was at the point when I couldn't go on I found a way out to a place where I could be the one in control for one, in control of my life and every thing around it" ken stopped for a moment to catch his breath, and both twins looked heart broken

" Where I had escaped to the was the digital world, but at the time I though it was a game I had created and as I was the "main charter" I could do what ever I wanted it didn't matter if I killed any thing or how much I hurt them there were just parts of a game, I was the evil guy of the digital world I was the one destroy it I was the one hurting all the digimon and what was even worse I enjoyed it because I had complete control over every thing I wanted but then the digidestined turn up and tried to stop me, try to take away control and try to undo every thing I had done, but in the end there won of course and when I realised that the Digiworld and digimon were real and I had been hurting and killing millions of digimon and destroy a whole different world after this I left,

Went home but I didn't know what to do I couldn't go back to the Digiworld I was to disgusted in myself and I couldn't carry in a life where every thing was controlled for me it was killing me slowly, so after a long time I finally desired that I was just going to try an do what I could in my control but after I had given up all the advance the darkness had given me I wasn't as smart and wasn't nearly as good at any thing as every before" ken stopped again, he had been fiddling with his wedding band ever since this thing had started it was a nevus trice he had picked up it was meant to remind him about the best thing in his life when thing where all going wrong

" Is this why we never knew anything about your childhood apart from that was where you meant Davis and the other?" asked Kouji other clearly meaning digidestined

" Yes its not some thing I ever want to bring up again, after I had my life sorted I went back to the digital world a few time just to help tired it up but he always tried to find me and wanted me to be a member of the group but I just couldn't, why did he care so much I had hurt him, I had embarrassed him, I once even made him bow at me feet, so I couldn't work out why he wanted to be with me so much, only later did I find out that it was because he care for me, just as me, not the smart kid, or feared would be ruler of the digital world or any thing else just me, and in a tough battle later on our digimon fused together and with it apart of our souls fused as well which only got stronger the more we fought together, he was the only one who seemed to understand me and the only one I trusted completely even now as you saw there turn me in without a second though, so he was the closest person to me and I know he will be forever" ken explained

" Why did Mrs kambara call you Ichijouji earlier" asked kouichi

" Oh yes Kari never could hold her tongue when angry some thing I think that runs in the family, the simple answer is he is who I used to be" said ken softly he hadn't really hared that name in a long time

" WHAT!! No way are you trying to tell us that you used to be ken Ichijouji boy genius!" asked Kouji

" Well I won't need to now that you worked it out, you always were very smart" said ken smiling

" What why did you do it, you had every thing any one could have wanted and you just disappeared, we were just learning about it in history" Kouji was not taking this shock well and was reverting back to anger to deal with it

" Weren't you listening before I only got there by being corrupted and controlled by darkness and evil, I just couldn't go on like that and I bet Davis wouldn't let me very stubborn thing," ken said almost absent minded at the end then looking up to check on him and finding him only to find him tiring her wrist and ankles together be hide her back with some string from his pocket

" But still why you could have gotten in to any school you want why change your name" asked Kouji again still angry

" Because after all I had been I wanted what I was going to get in the future was because I had earned it and not because of what I had done when controlled by evil, so I changed it but I still wanted to keep it close to the only one I truly cared about so I changed to Minamoto which means family the thing I was doing it for and the thing I hoped to have one day but still close to Motomiya which means true shine, plus by being someone different I always knew that if any one cared about me it was because of who I was and not what I had done, when you really care about some one its hard to tell the different between love and friendly caring and I made the wrong chose, but I didn't know till it was to late, don't get me wrong I did care about your mother, and then when you both were born I was so happy cause I now had a loving family which I never did when I was younger, but then I found out that no only did I give my power in the way of my light, my kindness to you Kouji but I had give a spark of my darkness to you kouichi I was heartbroken when I found out, I thought that if I stayed I would only cause it to grow so I had to leave you but I couldn't bare to leave you both so we agreed that I could take you Kouji" ken explained

" But why didn't you come see me when I was growing up" asked kouichi

"Because I though that if I did it would only make that darkness grow" said ken softly

" But it was the fact that you weren't there that make it grow anyway" replied kouichi

" Well it was your destiny to be the one to show the world that darkness doesn't have to be evil, I should have know that it was going to grow no matter what but I so wanted to keep you both out of this world of danger and out of the spotlight that I was forced in to as a child and as Davis always says, having a dark past just means the world can see how bright your future has become, I know I wasn't that good of a father, but am very proud of you both" said ken

" That sounds like some thing Takuya would say," said kouichi

" Am not surprised Davis learned from tai who undulating rubbed off on Takuya there just have that sort of effect on us don't they" said ken

" Yea but now we the ones that have got to save him" replied Kouji

" Yo! Triple K if your done with the touch feely moment I think the action about to start" shouted Davis

" Yea kou's get back over here, we going to need all the power we got to survive this I think" JP had tactfully avoided using the term 'fire power' as it would just send Kouji in to an angry rant about how if there did have fire power then there wouldn't need to be here

A slow glow was coming from all the digivice of the older digidestined but after the kou's had joined back up with the rest of the legendary warrior there d-tectors also started to give off the same soft light but when there started to release it the light from all got brighter all the beams of light joined together to form a bubble, not to long after this the light faded to reveal a tall young looking man with brown hair in a short ponytail wearing a white robe, he was then identified by Izzy call to him

" genndi, good to see you again long time no see"

" And it is good to see all you digidestined again, you've all gotten so tall since I last saw you, and five of the legendary warrior it is a pleasure to meet you also, I just wished it could have been under better circumstance, the angles would like to sends there regrets about not being able to welcome you this time but there were need to much to leave" said genndi

" What angels" asked TK being one of only digidestined to have an angel digimon as he partner

" There like guardians of the digital world" said Zoë

" Well there are now but back when we first came here two were MIA and the third was going psycho," said Kouji which surprised the remaining legendary warrior Kouji normally wasn't this sinister

" Well am not going to sugar coat it for them" muttered Kouji after getting the evil look from the others

" But why were you chosen out of all the children around at the time" asked Joe still upset that his youngest son had become a digidestined with out him knowing

" Well the truth is there did ophanimon sent out a distress signal when the digital world was in trouble and I think every kid in the sibaya area with a mobile got it and tons turned up at the stain but we were the only ones who got sprits" said Zoë

" But that still doesn't explain why you were chosen after we tried so hard to keep you from this world because of how dangerous it is" said Izzy also worried about his son well being

" Probably because some other members in our linage were chosen then we were preternatural determed to become chosen ourselves," said Kouji, but this was really only answered with confused looks by most

" What Kouji means is that because some one else in our family was destined then we were more likely to becomes destined ourselves" kouichi explained

" Well I guess that proves there are ken's son, a pair of smarts," said TK

" Well am sure that we weren't called here for a talk about families why are we here" asked Kouji to the point as always

" Yes the young warrior is right, you have all been called here to make you aware of a coming danger, after the reconstruction of the digital world lucemon's place was searched to make sure that nothing was wrong and to make sure that he wasn't coming back this time" started genndi

" Who's lucemon" asked ken

" Trust me you don't want to know" said kouichi softly

" It was found out that he is not returning but in he place a new proasea was found which all of you need to hear to make you ready for the coming darkness" said genndi still just as serious

" Hey I resent that" muttered kouichi half to himself

" You are right young warrior, I should have said coming evil," said genndi in an apologetic way

" And the proasea is this, when the darkness joins together, the elements and the crests will merge to form a more powerful forces, an element will be lost and the light will fight with its self, the lost element will fight the ones it cares for until the heart is returned" said genndi

" Well looky what we got here digidestined and legendary warrior never though I get to see you all here together" came a voice from the other end of the clearing and there stood Takuya in all black clothes black top, black trouser, black gloves, and a hat like his other but also in black but the goggles were no where to be seen

XXX

(Some time before)

Takuya walked around in a room, when he had woken up a man that used armour over his whole body with eyes on his shoulders, chest and legs looking at him, and told him he had been saved from the grasp of the humans.

'No more beating' Takuya thought happily. He went to the door that would lead him out of his room. When he walked out of the room he saw he ended in a long cold corridor.

He started to walk farther into the corridor, and hoped he could find someone and thank them for saving him.

As he moved forward to he saw a door open that had light coming out of it, he walked toward the door and looked inside to see what was there.

In the room was a table with a big egg with a necklace hanging on it and a strange device beside it. He walked in to have a closer look at it since it was none there.

The egg was white with orange stripes on it, but the necklace was black with a strange marking on it.

Takuya picked up the egg when the most surprising thing happened, the egg started to glow into a yellow ball with cat ears and tail. When the glow was gone it had yellow fur but with purple stripes on her tail, she had a huge smile and black pupil and red behind her eyes.

"Takuya" she said with a very happy tone and started to jump around the shocked Takuya with a big happy smile.

"How you know my name?" Takuya asked in a bit shaken voice, a bit afraid of the hairball jumping around him.

"Of course I know your name, you are my partner." The hairball said back.

"What you mean with partner? And what is your name?" Takuya asked finally able to calm down to sit on knee to be able to see the hairball better.

"I am Nyaramon and I am your digimon partner." Nyaramon answered and was jumping in front of Takuya.

"So your Nyaramon, but how come you are my digimon partner?" Takuya asked gotten really curious in this partner thing.

"I been destined to become your partner, not sure why but I know I been waiting years for you" Nyaramon answered happily and jumped into Takuya's arms as he went up to stand.

"Well not sure with this partner thing but it would be nice to have a friend to talk to." Takuya told Nyaramon with a smile and then he looked at the neck thing that had followed with the egg.

"It's the crest of Darkness and hate, it will make me digivolve if you use it right with your digivice" Nyaramon said with a smile as her Tail pointed at the device that had the colours black and red, and was lying on the table.

Takuya let Nyaramon jump on his head as he went and took the digivice, a jolt of memories bolted through his head when he touched the device Nyaramon called a digivice. The memories of his team mates yelling at him, attacking him, treating him badly.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" Takuya yelled out as he fall down to his legs and holding his head trying to force all the bad memories of his past out of his head, but didn't quit work, Nyaramon got worried and wanted to do something to make him better.

"Takuya calm down, I will protect you from the pain." Nyaramon told Takuya in a load voice and in the end tackled Takuya to get him out of his thoughts or memories.

"Nyaramon" Takuya said with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry Takuya I protect you, I be by your side even what you chose or want to do. I be there for you." Nyaramon told Takuya with a big grin on her face.

"Thank you Nyaramon" Takuya said as he hugged his partner while tears where falling down, 1 hit Nyaramon and she glowed again and turned into a real cat on 4 paws but with long ears and no tail with a golden necklace around her neck.

"Thanks Takuya, you made me digivole into Salamon my rookie form. I am sure soon u will let me get into champion form. Then I will really be strong and protect you." Salamon said happily as she smiled up to Takuya, whom smiled back to her.

Takuya hear someone entering the door and turned around to see a clown.

"I see you found your partner." The clown said with a laughs.

"Yea, I guess I did." Takuya said as he held Salamon closer to him.

"I am piedmon, and I am wondering if you and your partner could help us to make the world into a better place, like making sure the human that was making your life a hell, to be put away, and make a peace full world with no harming to the kind people." Piedmon asked Takuya.

Takuya was standing still a moment. Thinking over the offer he just got. The necklace in his hand glowed while his eyes were closed.

"I will help." Takuya said as he opened his eyes and his digivice and crest glowed stronger and made Salamon start glowing.

"Salamon digivolve to Blackgatomon" She said, when the glow was gone she was almost like a Gatomon except for her white fur she had black and purple gloves, and purple dusk on her ears and purple stripes on her tail with a purple dusk at her tail tip, her eyes was green.

"No worries Takuya I will help you too, I will always stay by your side." Blackgatomon smiled as she being held by Takuya and he smiled back down to her.

" Come on Takuya those humans have entered the digital world as well as those so called team mates of yours lets go say hello before we get rid of them for the peace of the digital world" said piedmon

" Yes lets" said Takuya as he took the hand that was offered to him by piedmon, once he did he found himself in a cleaning in the digital world and he could see them all the digidestined and the legendary warrior

" Well looky what we got here digidestined and legendary warrior never though I get to see you all here together"

TBC

Dragi: please review :D that's what got me to finally complete this chapter. Come on review review review

Flamon: she gone crazy sorry : (


End file.
